1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to wound healing, and, in particular, relates to methods and devices for the promotion of wound healing through the application of micro-mechanical forces to localized areas of the wound.
2. Background of Related Art
The application of mechanical stresses to a wound has been found to affect healing of the wound. For example, compressive, tensile and shear forces may be applied to a wound to accelerate the natural healing process. Compressive bandages are commonly used for the treatment of venous leg ulcers, or for patients with interstitial edema, which can impair wound healing. Sub-atmospheric pressure applied to wounds such as a pressure sores, ulcers or burns has been found to promote blood flow to the wound area, stimulate the formation of granulation tissue and encourage the migration of healthy tissue over the wound. These techniques tend to apply forces globally or evenly over large areas of the wound or the patient.
It has also been observed that the application of micro-mechanical forces to localized areas of the wound may cause individual cells to react in a manner beneficial for wound healing. Micro-mechanical forces exerted on individual cells can regulate particular cell functions and may even switch on genes that cause cell proliferation. Experimental data suggests that cells subjected from about 10 percent to about 20 percent strain exhibit proliferation rates favorable for wound healing. Accordingly, devices and methods for the application, concentration or regulation of micro-mechanical forces to localized areas of a wound may promote wound healing.